The Olympian League: Origins: Chapter 3
Unbreakable Fire is the third chapter of The Olympian League: Origins series. It was published on February, 22, 2012. This episode is about the origins of Veronica Kamwetz and how she got into The Olympian League. Characters List Veronica Kamwetz Clarisse La Rue Hydra Hestia Chapter 3 III Unbreakable Fire Veronica Kamwetz My adventures started when my friend Galen and I were attacked by a big seven-headed dragon. We hadn't been planning on it, far from it. It must sound like the kind of thing happens all the time, but it doesn't. Or at least, it didn't. Well, it did for every demigod, but this was the first time it happened to me. When the dragon flew at us, Galen's eyes widened. "Get out of here now!" he shouted. Before I could add a "What?" in response, Galen galloped over to the dragon and headbutted it. Galen's hat flew off and I saw that underneath were a pair of horns. "Get out! I won't be able to hold the hydra off forever!" I didn't want to leave Galen behind - I couldn't! Not when the hydra or whatever it was was attacking him. I grabbed Galen's arm and dragged him away from the hydra with all my speed. It kept chasing after us despite the constant turns to throw it off. Looking around, I saw a sharp stick on the ground and tossed it at one of the necks. "No!" Galen shouted, but it was too late. The neck was severed and two grew in its place. "You're never supposed to cut off a hydra's head unless you have something to cauterize it with!" Whatever. The weight of the extra heads couldn't possibly make the hydra go any faster. I kept running, Galen kept following my lead, and the hydra kept chasing us. Suddenly, ahead of us - a dead end! A wall in front of us, walls to the left and right, a hydra behind us. No choice but to fight it and hope we win. I broke free of my usual paralysis and ran at the hydra, who seemed genuinely startled by that approach. Galen continued to stomp on the hydra's toes with his goat hooves (still don't understand that). A swipe of the hydra's claws brushed Galen aside and raked my skin. I stood my ground as the hydra raised its claws for the kill. Suddenly the claw fell off. The hydra turned its nine heads toward the sky, where a woman was holding the sword that had taken the hydra's claw. "You alright?" the woman asked me. I looked down at the blood on my chest. "Yeah, I've had worse," I lied. "How do we get rid of this thing?" "Find a way to kill it other than cutting its heads off," the woman said. She tossed me a knife. "Here, follow my lead." She charged the hydra and went toward its torso. I followed her and somewhere along got the knife into the hydra's chest. The hydra dissolved into a wisp of ashes. "That was easy," she said. "By the way, name's Clarisse la Rue. You?" "Veronica, and my friend here is Galen. Is he...?" "A satyr? Yeah. We get that a lot. Come with me, I'm taking you two to Camp Half-Blood. You can recover safely there now that we know you're a demigod." My head still pounding with questions, I went with Clarisse over to the camp she was talking about. Galen and I were welcomed by a man who was a horse from the waste down (could this get any weirder?) before a giant holographic sneaker appeared over my head (apparently it can). "Fast claiming," Clarisse said. "See, you're a demigod, which means one of your parents is a Greek god or goddess. And the sneaker means you've been claimed by one of them. In this case, since it's a sneaker, it means your mom is Nike, goddess of victory." "The Greek gods are real?" She smiled. "Come on, let's get you to the Big House so you can meet the others. Ever since Percy and Thalia changed the rules around here, you can sit wherever, your parent won't make much difference." I kept walking into the Big House. Several tables were filled with campers eating and chatting. Other than Clarisse, I knew none of these people. There was one table by the fireplace that didn't have loads of campers, just one small girl. I decided to sit next to her. "Hello," she said in a sweet voice. "Hi. How're you doing?" I asked. "Very good." She smiled. "Why did you choose to sit with me?" I shrugged. "You were all alone, and apparently that was everyone's choice so I came so you'd be less... alone." "That is very kind of you," she said. "I will be sure to repay you in the future." The Next Day Today I started battle training. Apparently, it was a camp activity. Whatever. Anyway, Clarisse had volunteered to train me. "You showed some real guts against the hydra," she had explained. For some reason, knowing that Clarisse was impressed made my day. Until something else made my day first. The girl that I had sat with yesterday walked up to us in the middle of the training. "Hello Veronica, Clarisse." Clarisse bowed. "Lady Hestia." Whoa! Hestia? Wasn't she like one of the oldest of the Greek gods? "I have come for the first part of my repaying," Hestia said as she handed a knife to me. "It was forged in my sacred hearth with a blessing. It will always return to you, and it can never break." "Thank you, Lady Hestia," I said. This was amazing. The knife flowed beautifully in my hand. I whispered a word. "Athrafstos." Unbreakable. "A very good name. Athrafstos will serve you well in the future." Hestia walked away, leaving me and Clarisse to finish our training for the day. Five Years Later I was now an experienced demigod. I hadn't gone on quests or anything, but I could fight just as well as any of the other campers. I had strength to back me up. I sat, as I always did, at the empty seat by the fireplace. For some reason, though, Hestia was gone today. I wondered about that, until a scrap of paper flew out of the fireplace and into my hands. Dearest Veronica, You are hereby invited to join The Olympian League. The League was organized shortly after the Second Titan War, Percy Jackson and other demigods decided to form the organization whose objective is to save and recruit half-bloods. Then, shortly after the Second Giant war, the organization grew, with new friends joining the alliance. The years passed by, and more and more people join the organization. The other Olympians I and have personally requested you to join The League. You will be apart of Delta Team. Present this to Percy Jackson at the Olympian League headquarters. ''--- Hestia'' The Olympian League! A couple of campers had mentioned it before - the team of demigods who fought to protect other half-bloods. And I was getting permission from Hestia to join! I showed my letter to Chiron, who nodded and said, "Congratulations. Veronica Kamwetz, daughter of Nike, welcome to the Olympian League. If you want, Leo Valdez and Nico di Angelo should be stopping by soon - you can take the Argos II to the Olympian League's base, or, if you miss it, Nico will be happy to shadow travel any stragglers. Have a good trip." I walked off, ready to begin my new position as part of the Olympian League. Category:The Olympian League Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:The Olympian League: Origins Category:Earth-865